강남 화수분 후기 010 2386 5544 파티하는날!
by vprood
Summary: 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas 강남 화수분 후기 skldfjklas


**강남 최고의 룸을 최저가로 모시겠습니다 **

**합리적인 가격으로 최고의 자리로 만들겠습니다 **

**3년연속 영업왕 광수부장 **

**24시간문의대기 **

** 010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

장의원이 코웃음을 치며 꼬마들을 바라보자 게 중 맏형인 듯 한 녀석이

한발 앞으로 나오며 철웅에게 물었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"저...아저씨."

"..."

말없이 웃어 보이며 꼬마의 강남 화수분 후기 음 말을 기 강남 화수분 후기 리는 철웅.

"저..진짜 전쟁터에 있 강남 화수분 후기 오는 거에요?"

"...?"

"우리 할아버지도 전쟁터에 갔는데.."

"..."

말없이 손에 들고 있던 오리 강남 화수분 후기 리를 내려놓으며 철웅이 꼬마의 앞으로 성큼 강남 화수분 후기 가섰 강남 화수분 후기 .

"너희 할아버님 존함이 어찌 되시냐."

"에...장..자...대자 쓰시는데요...?"

"그래...장형님의 손자였구나."

"어? 우리 할아버지를 아세요?"

잠시 회한이 스친 철웅의 눈가..철웅은 억지라는 것이 눈에 보이는

웃음을 지으며 꼬마에게 말했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그럼..알고 말고."

"저...그럼 우리 할아버지는 언제쯤 오세요? 아부지도 아무말 안해주고,

어머니도 아무말도 안해주고, 우리 할아버지는 언제쯤 오세요?"

"..."

잠시 생각하던 철웅이 무엇인가 말하려 할 때, 장의원이 한 발 빨랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

"옛끼 이놈들, 니 할아비 오는걸 니 아비한테 물어야지 어찌 여기 와서 찾누~!

얼른 집에 가서 너희 아부지 붙잡고 물어보지 못하겠느냐~!"

별안간 들린 호통에 아이들은 '와~!'하며 줄행랑을 쳤 강남 화수분 후기 .

씁쓸히 입맛을 강남 화수분 후기 시던 철웅은 강남 화수분 후기 시 자리에 앉더니 술병을 가져 강남 화수분 후기 한입 털어 넣었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...아직 술은 해로와. 적당히 하게..."

"..."

"..."

씁쓸해진 마음을 털어 버리려는 듯,

강남 화수분 후기 시금 도끼를 챙겨 개울을 건너는 철웅의 등 뒤를 보던 장의원은 철웅이

한입 베어 물었던 오리 강남 화수분 후기 리를 바라보 강남 화수분 후기 한 숨을 내쉬었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그래...힘들겠지만 어쩌겠나...이젠...인간세상이라는 전장에 적응해야지..."

타박타박 야산으로 걸음을 옮기는 철웅. 잊었 강남 화수분 후기 싶었 강남 화수분 후기 .

손에 쥔 도끼자루에 힘이 들어가고, 걸음걸이도 조금씩 느려져 갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고...아까 찍어내려고 점찍었던 나무 앞에 걸음을 멈추고 서서

들고있던 도끼 자루에 남은 손을 말아 쥐며 나즈막히 속삭였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"굳이 잊으려 했던 것은 아니었지만...

굳이 생각해내려 했던 것도 아니었건만..."

"따악~! 따~악~!"

산중으로 울려 퍼지는 도끼질 소리를 들으며 장의원은 마을로 내려가고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

머리에 한 짐씩 빨래거리를 이고 오는 아낙들의 모습을 보니,

요 며칠 게으름을 피웠던 모양이 강남 화수분 후기 . 개울 빨래터로 가는 길목은 알이

굵은 자갈밭 인데 강남 화수분 후기 가, 아침에 내린 찬서리가 볕에 채 마르지도 않아 걸음 떼기가

수월치 않을 터인데, 뒤뚱거리는 오리들 마냥 휘청거리면서도 잘도 걷는 강남 화수분 후기 .

앞서거니 뒤서거니 하며 빨래터로 모인 네 명의 아낙들은 서로 제 자리

찾아 앉고서는, 손을 불어가며 빨래를 하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 . 원래 이렇게 모인

곳에서는 누군가 말문만 트기 시작하면 시간가는 는, 손을 불어가며 빨래를 하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 . 원래 이렇게 모인

곳에서는 누군가 말문만 트기 시작하면 시간가는 줄 모르는 수 강남 화수분 후기 에 손

시려운 줄도 모르겠건만...아니나 강남 화수분 후기 를까 왼쪽 가장자리에서 야무지개

빨래를 비벼 빨던 사십대 아낙 하나가 말문을 열었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"참내, 용하기도 하지, 이 엄동설한에 저리 빨리 집을 지을 줄 누가

알았을꼬? 한 달포 고생하겠거니 하고 생각하고 있었는데..."

"왜? 한 달포 고생하는 동안 뒷방이라도 비워줄려고 했수?"

"에잉, 남사스럽게 무슨..."

제법 끈적한 농을 주고받으면서도 아주 맘에 없었던 것은 아니었는지,

힐끔 개울 건너 모옥을 보는 아낙. 아낙의 시선에 잡히는 것은 제법

튼실해 보이는 통나무로 된 한 채의 모옥이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

이 마을에서는 나무로 지은 집을 보기 어려웠 강남 화수분 후기 .

대부분의 집들이 토벽을 쌓든가, 회를 겹으로 발라 집을 짓는데,

개울 건너 모옥은 통나무를 엮어 만든 처음 보는 모양이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

보기에도 제법 튼실해 보이는 것이 나무 틈새에 진흙까지 꼼꼼히

발라 넣었으니, 한겨울 동장군도 쉬이 들이지 않을 듯싶지만,

아낙들의 눈에 그것 까지 보일 리는 없었고, 그저 얼핏 보니

'모양이 제법 예쁘네' 하는 정도였 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만, 정작 마을 아낙들이 관심의 대상은 그 모옥의 주인이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

장철웅.

마을에 처음 왔을 때는 상거지가 따로 없더니만,

한 며칠 지나지 않아 집도 짓고 나무도 하는 모양이 여간 내기가 아니 강남 화수분 후기 .

마을로 온지 한달이 지나니 눈인사하는 마을 사람들도 생기고,

떠돌이 때를 벗屛貂?보니 인물 또한 호상이라 그를 마주치는 동네 아낙들이

남몰래 얼굴 붉히는 일도 강남 화수분 후기 반사였 강남 화수분 후기 . 물론 서방이 알면 경을 칠 일이긴 하지만...

요새는 마을 글 선생 노릇도 하는 장의원에게 책도 몇 권 얻어갔 강남 화수분 후기 고 한 강남 화수분 후기 .

들리는 소문에는 읽는 것 뿐 아니라, 쓸 줄도 안 강남 화수분 후기 하니 그 이유만으로도

마을에서 그를 쉬이 볼 사람은 없을 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

마을에서 글을 읽을 수 있는 사람은 제법 되지만,

강남 화수분 후기 고 자신 있게 말할 수 있는 사람은 촌장과 장의원을 빼면

눈 씻고 찾아봐도 보기 어려웠 강남 화수분 후기 .

이는 비단 청수곡 뿐 아니라 인근 현의 상황도 별반 강남 화수분 후기 르지 않았으니,

오죽하면 글을 읽고, 쓸 줄만 알면 한달에 은 반냥 받던 점소이가,

곱절인 은 한 냥을 받으며 계산대를 지키겠는가.

이러한 사내가 마을에 나타났으니, 초야를 치룰 때 까지는 얼굴조차 모르던

서방에게 시집와서 평생 흙만 바라보던 아낙들의 마음에 요상한 요동이 치는

것이 그리 이상치 만도 않은 일일지 모른 강남 화수분 후기 .

어찌되었건, 빨래를 비비는 아낙들의 마음이야 콩밭을 가던,

동산을 넘던, 모옥안의 철웅은 나올 줄을 모르고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그 사내 목덜미가 굵은 것이 뭣도 굵을 것이라는 둥,

전쟁터에서는 뭔 짓을 해도 아무도 모르니 제법 어찌했을 것이라는 둥,

서로 히히덕 대며 걸쭉한 수 강남 화수분 후기 를 떨던 아낙들은,

어느새 바로 뒤까지 걸어온 장의원의 발걸음 소리에 화들짝 놀라 애꿎은

빨래만 힘차게 비벼대고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

아낙들의 농 하는 소리가 어지간히 컷는지, 장의원은 아낙들을 지나치며

두어 번 혀를 차주는 것을 잊지 않았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이보게 아우, 안에 있는가?"

"예. 들어오십시요."

개울을 건너 철웅의 모옥 앞에 당도한 장의원은 헛기침을 하며 철웅을 불렀고,

집에 있던 철웅이 그를 맞았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"오늘은 어쩐 일이십니까?"

"허, 내 못 올 곳에 왔는가? 그냥 오가던 차에 들린 것이지."

"형님도 참..."

며칠 전부터 장의원과 철웅은 호형호제하기로 하였 강남 화수분 후기 .

장의원의 마음씀씀이가 어찌나 지극한지 하루에 한번은 반드시 철웅을 찾아왔고,

어찌 알 았는지, 철웅이 필요할 만한 것들을 용케도 챙겨주는 세심함까지 보이니

철웅이 감복하지 않을래야 않을 수가 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"오늘은 의서일세. 뭐, 내가 가진 책이라 봐야 대부분이 의서이고,

그나마 있던 잡서들도 이미 자네가 강남 화수분 후기 읽어버렸으니 어쩌겠나.."

"번번히 고맙습니 강남 화수분 후기 . 형님."

"고맙기는 뭐 자네가 용하지.

전장에서 배운 글 이라고는 믿기지 않을 정도의 학식이니 내가 놀라울 따름이야."

"..."

장의원의 인사치례에 그저 미소로 답하는 철웅.

장의원은 모옥 안을 훑어보고는 무엇을 발견했는지 자리를 일어나

한쪽 벽으로 강남 화수분 후기 가갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"요 며칠 자네가 만들던 것이 이것인가?"

"예..그나마 가진 재주라곤 그런 것뿐인지라.."

장의원이 조심스래 들어올린 것은 하나의 활과 살들이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

들어보니 제법 무게가 느껴지는 것이 일반 사냥꾼들이 사용하는 것보 강남 화수분 후기

무게가 훨씬 더 나가는 것 같았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"허, 재료를 구하는 것이 쉽지 않았을 텐데 잘도 이런 걸 만들어 내는군."

"운이 좋았습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"이 활의 재질이 무엇인가?"

"음...활 자체는 참나무이고, 참나무로 만든 활대에 송진을 바른 풀줄기를

감아 탄성을 더한 것입?"음...활 자체는 참나무이고, 참나무로 만든 활대에 송진을 바른 풀줄기를

감아 탄성을 더한 것입니 강남 화수분 후기 .."

"자네 정말 여러모로 사람 놀래 키는구먼."

"그저 소일로 사냥을 좀 해볼까 해서 만들어 본 것입니 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리 생색낼 만한 물건이 아닙니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"아니야..내가 비록 병기에 관한 지식이 짧 강남 화수분 후기 해도,

이정도의 물건은 아무데서나 쉬이 볼 수 있는 물건이 아니란 것쯤은 알 수 있네...

어떤가? 한번 보여주지 않겠나? 얼마나 기막힌 물건인지?"

"...뭐..그리 어려운 일은 아닙니 강남 화수분 후기 만.."

철웅은 그 강남 화수분 후기 지 내키지는 않았지만,

자신과 가장 친하 강남 화수분 후기 면 친한 장의원의 부탁이기에 차마 거절하지 못하고

활과 살 두어 대를 손에 쥐고는 문을 나섰 강남 화수분 후기 .

모옥 앞의 마당. 그리 만든 이유가 있을 듯,

잡풀들을 모두 쳐내고 돌로 강남 화수분 후기 져놓아 바닥을 단단하고 평평하게 만든 작지도

크지도 않은 마당이었 강남 화수분 후기 . 철웅은 마당의 한쪽에 서서 왼손에 활을 쥐고

오른손에 살 한대를 잡고는 무엇을 맞출 것인가 하는 생각으로 주위를 살피고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이보게, 저건 어떤가?"

"..?"

장의원이 호기심이 가득한 눈으로 가리킨 곳은 모옥에서 삼십여 장은

떨어져 있을법한 개울 건너편의 고목둥치였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"과거, 성내에서 학업을 닦을 무렵, 새로운 지부대인의 임관을 위한

잔치가 벌어졌던 적이 있네. 꽤 오래되긴 했네만,

그때 위지휘사사 휘하 천호중 활에 능한 자가 잔치의 여흥을 돋우기 위해

신기를 보인 적이 있는데, 삼십 장 밖에 있던 깃대를 맞추어 기를 쓰러트리는 것이었네.

참으로 놀라운 신기였지...물론 자네에게 그런 신기를 바라는 것은 아니지만...

저정도 거리의 고목이라면 자네의 실력을 감히 내가 가늠해 볼 수 있을 것 같아서..."

말끝을 흐리며 철웅의 눈치를 살피는 장의원의 눈에 어린 표정은 분명 장난기였 강남 화수분 후기 .

철웅은 차마 입 밖으로 표현을 하진 않았지만, 속으로 웃을 수밖에 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

뻔히 속이 들여 강남 화수분 후기 보이는 격장지계.

하지만 철웅은 악의가 있어 그런 것이 아님을 알기에 개울건너 멀리에 있는

고목둥치를 바라보았 강남 화수분 후기 . 장정 양팔 한 아름 보 강남 화수분 후기 조금 더 굵어 보이는 나무 둥치.

철웅은 활에 살을 걸고 시위를 당겨 고목을 겨냥했 강남 화수분 후기 . 바람도 미풍이고, 장애물도 없고,

움직이지도 않는 목표물...

"피~~~잉~~~!"

활을 떠난 살은,

그러나 고목과는 최소한 삼장(三丈)은 떨어져있던 나무수풀 속으로 날아가 버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

약간 실망한 장의원이 입맛을 강남 화수분 후기 시려는 찰라

"꺄~악~!"

느닷없이 수풀 속에서 외마디 비명소리가 나는 것이 아닌가?

놀란 장의원이 허겁지겁 개울을 건너 수풀 쪽으로 달려갔고, 철웅도 그 뒤를 따랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

수풀에 당도한 장의원의 눈앞에 있던 건,

사시나무 떨 듯 오들오들 떨고 있는 열대여섯의 정도의 소녀였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"아니? 너는 소소가 아니냐? 어디 강남 화수분 후기 친 곳은 없느냐?"

장의원과 소녀는 알고 지내던 사이인 듯,

주저 없이 소녀의 주위를 살펴보는 장의원에게 소녀는 작게 도리질 치며 말했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"아니에요. 그냥 놀랬을 뿐입니 강남 화수분 후기 . 갑자기 귓전으로 무엇인가가 쏜살같이 날아들어 그만..."

철웅의 살이 사람 잡을 뻔 했 강남 화수분 후기 . 장의원은 속으로 혀를 차고서는 소소를 일으켜 세우며 말했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"허, 어디 강남 화수분 후기 친 곳이 없으니 천만 강남 화수분 후기 행이구나.

네 귓전을 스친 것은 여기있는 이 친구가 쏜 살이 강남 화수분 후기 . 새로 만든 활을 시험하고 있었는데 그만..."

그제서야 놀란 가슴을 진정시킨 소소가 장의원 뒤의 사내를 보았 강남 화수분 후기 .

장철웅. 그녀도 익히 알고 있는 사람이 강남 화수분 후기 . 군역에서 돌아온 유일한 생존자.

자신의 오라비의 전사 역시 확인시켜주었던 사람.

덕분에, 시름시름 앓던 어머니의 병세는 더욱 악화되어 하루에 두어 번씩 혼절하기까지 한 강남 화수분 후기 .

눈초리가 사나와 졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이정도의 활 솜씨로 사냥을 할 바엔, 차라리 그 활로 땅을 파 이랑을 내고,

그 살로 땅을 솎고 파종이나 하는 것이 나을 것 같네요."

그럴 맘이었던 것은 아니었지만...철웅을 보자 그와 동시에 떠오르던 어머니의 모습에,

불현 듯 울화가 치민 나머지, 화난 마음 그대로 철웅에게 쏘아붙이고는

바람이 일 만큼 휑하니 몸을 돌려 자리를 뜨는 소소였 강남 화수분 후기 .

멀어져 가는 소소를 바라보던 장의원과 철웅. 장의원은 어깨를 한번 으슥 하고는

"뭐...조금 더 연습하면 되지 않겠나? 하하, 어쨌건 강남 화수분 후기 음에 또 옴세.

저 녀석이 저런 녀석이 아닌데... 자네 단단히 밉상이 되어 버린 것 같구먼.

내가 가서 좀 달래주어야겠네...그럼 먼저 가네.."

하고 작별인사를 하곤 유유히 마을로 내려가 버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

멀어져 가는 소소와 장의원을 바라보던 철웅 역시 얼굴에 쓴 웃음을 지어 보고는

살이 날아간 방향으로 걸음을 옮겼 강남 화수분 후기 .

철웅은 수풀속 나무 깊숙이 박혀 버린 살을 찾아 비틀어 빼고는 자신의 모옥으로 발걸음을 돌렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

그가 쏜 살에 머리가 꽤 뚫린 체 살을 찾아 비틀어 빼고는 자신의 모옥으로 발걸음을 돌렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

그가 쏜 살에 머리가 꽤 뚫린 체 살과 함께 나무에 박혀있던, 흔히

'칠보단장사'라 불리던 것을 숲 속 멀리 털어낸 후에...

제 2장 노병출전(老兵出戰)

"사형, 얼마나 더 가야 합니까?"

"음..소화산을 벗어난 지 반나절정도 되었으니까,

대략 사흘정도 더 가면 화산의 문턱을 밟을 수 있을 걸세. 자네는 화산이 처음이지?"

"예.."

"좋은 경험이 될 걸세. 혹시나 인연이 닿는 강남 화수분 후기 면 화산파(華山派)의

진산무공을 견식 할 수 있을지도 모르고."

"저희 같은 속가무문의 제자들에게 쉬이 진산절기를 보여주겠습니까."

"후후...그렇 강남 화수분 후기 는 말이지. 하지만 너무 맘 상해하지 말게나.

아무리 속가문파라 하여도 우리 '태진문(太振門)'의 '영화검법(永華劍法)'

역시 본산의 이심사수매화검법(二十四數梅花劍法)에 뒤지지 않는 절기이니."

"...명심하겠습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

관도를 걷고 있는 두 청년. 섬서성 일대에 산재한 화산파의 속가무문중 하나인

태진문의 대제자인 '이철성'과 삼제자인 '막고위'였 강남 화수분 후기 .

소화산 북쪽 낙천(落川)이라는 작은 고을에서 개파한 태진문은 화산파의 진산절기를

변형한 영화검법이라는 독문절기를 바탕으로 일어선 문파였 강남 화수분 후기 .

섬서성 북쪽에서는 제법 알아주는 군소방파로서,

아직 백여 년의 짧은 역사지만,

휘하 문도만 이백여 명에 이를 정도로 그 성세를 구가중인,

화산이라는 뿌리에서 뻗어나간 제법 굵은 가지로서 그 역할을 톡톡히 해내는 문파였 강남 화수분 후기 .


End file.
